User blog:Mugetron/Beta 3.0
Darkwood Beta 3.0 was released July 28th, 2017. Changes * A new location in the Meadow! It won't be fully accessible until the release though :) * A new dream! It's pretty cool. * There's a new 64-bit executable for Windows, which should improve performance and stability. Additionally, audio files do not get loaded and unloaded constantly from memory if you have more than 6GB of RAM. * The world reacts to more of your choices. * Added a option to enable additional content, but this content is hidden in the current version. * Added help popup when equipping a melee weapon for the first time (after the prologue) about secondary attacks. * Added new effects to skills. * Added new texts to some NPCs. * New item animations for the Meat item. * Changed Wolf's hideout name. * Many texts in the Polish localization have been rewritten. English coming soon! :) * Bike Man's package has way more columns now so they will be visible on small resolutions if you had a lot of stuff in the hideout. * New music and audio effects. Fixes * Fixed several instances where the player could freeze and be unresponsive to inputs. * Fixed nasty issue where in a very rare case, a location outside of the main world could get corrupted. * Fixed being able to freeze the player when aiming a flare and dodging continuously until out of stamina. * Fixed flare fire up animation playing again when aiming the flare and dodging. * Removed "saving" text on the white screen during morning. * Hopefully fixed issue where you did not get reputation for empty firearms sometimes. * Fixed bug with the pigshed lever if you started the generator, left the location, came back when the generator run out of juice in the meantime. * Fixed several missing translations. * Fixed some issues when hovering the cursor over many objects at the same time. * Fixed missing cursor on the well. * Fixed missing music after dreams! * Fixed missing OSX and Linux icons. * Fixed some occurances where characters could get stuck on fences. * Fixed being able to do the secondary attacks or enter the active skills menu when you are not supposed to. * Characters no longer treat destroyed objects like obstacles. * Changed ravens to not use pathfinding. * Fixed being able to run when entering water passage. * Fixed game thinking you are aiming a weapon when you aimed a weapon, the morning white screen came and you stopped aiming at a certain moment. * Fixed not being able to push furniture on top of certain rugs. * Fixed light flares in dream cellar. * Fixed being able to explode and burn traps which you are placing. * Fixed doors in a ruined cottage on the swamps. * Removed ability to upgrade the table leg. * Fixed several bugs with the final doctor stage in chapter 2 if you failed his dream. * Fixed night trader being inside hideout instead of wolf if he came to your hideout during the morning and you reloaded the game. * Lanterns can now be stacked. * Stones can now disarm all mushrooms and mimics. * Fixed incorrect cursor behaviour when examining the electronic game. * Fixed incorrect torch particle positions in some animations, and when aiming only for a split second. * Fixed not being able to ignite gas clouds with matchsticks. * Fixed enemy health bar appearing if caught in beartrap. * Fixed some audio effects still on during the day when played during a night event, and the player was out of the hideout when the morning came. * Fixed being able to select objects for a split second when transferring between doctor's dreams. * Fixed cellar dream being too dark when loaded from a saved game. * FIxed cellar dream ending sometimes lasting for too long. * Fixed invisible cursor for a while when exiting the cellar dream. * (Hopefully) Fixed cursor not being visible when traveling to the underground entrance and leaving dreams. * Fixed flare smoke sometimes being below some sprites. * Fixed some characters being able to attack the player even though he's using the invisibility skill. * Fixed cursor being below the buttons in the profile menu. * Fixed biome name text being below some of the map icons. * Fixed some ruins in the swamps being flooded. * Fixed deadly light in the swamps having no effect when drinking an antidote. * Fixed "Disable gamepad mode" buton not reverting to default. * Fixed incorrect color overlay when loading a game during morning. * Fixed music not playing after some time. * Fixed not being able to transfer some items with shift+click in certain situations. * Fixed errors during character rotation when animating. * Fixed some traps that do not trigger automatically when stepping on them, being removed from player's vicinity when respawning. * Fixed aim glitch when mashing the aim button during switching items on hotbar when placing a trap. * Fixed visual glitch when rapidly transfering from the village and to the well and vice versa. * Removed possibility to change hotbar items during padlock menu. * Fixed english dialogue in polish version of the game for Wolf. * Fixed some item names in journal being too long. * Removed option to go into main menu during death animation. * Fixed Human Spider clone damage being too high. * Fixed player shadow glitch when traveling between locations. * Fixed Centipede shadow pop up. * Fixed visual glitch on the Protagonist in the first part of the prologue. * Fixed weird Antek behaviour after being cut in half in some cases. * Pressing "Escape" in the help menu now skips to the next page instead of closing the Main Menu. * Closing a door stops the rotation sound immediately. * Fixed being able to move characters around when aiming and they are eating something / playing a custom animation. * Fixed invisible pad / keyboard icons when entering / leaving the gamepad mode inside the dialogue. * Fixed catching the first input when entering / leaving the gamepad mode. * Fixed chain trap still affecting the player even though he has the Careful Step skill. * Fixed chain trap bugging out when having a door closed on it. * Fixed the Trader not being visible outside of the FOV. * Fixed Skill help pupup being visible when traveling to a dream (not when the dream is ended). * Fixed some bad translations for some buttons inside the Controls Menu. * Fixed missing beartrap anims for Wolf. * Fixed some dodge animations not having footstep sounds. * Fixed some melee sensors being incorrect. * Fixed sparks and FX inside lights not disappearing when using Moth skill and the skill was used up. Gamepad * Fixed broken object selection if selected a item in a dead body and closing the inventory. * Greyed out the "Transfer" text when having a item selected inside the inventory. * Fixed being able to throw out important items from the inventory. * Added back "Far look" button, for seeing underneath trees in the forest. * Improvements to journal management. * Fixed Main Menu buttons not being selectable when exiting the Help Menu. * Fixed cursor text not disappearing when entering controller menu. * Fixed being not being able to exit the padlock menu. * Fixed glitch when dropping a quest item from inventory. * Fixed some object selection issues. * Accepting a trade is now done by a specific button. Category:Patch Notes Category:News